Selcia!
by DestinedWriters
Summary: by Doug


Have you ever wondered what it's like living with the richest owner in all of Neopia? Well, It's not fun. Sure it used to be fun but it gets tiring after a while. Everyone asking you if they could have this or that. Let me tell you how I became apart of the richest family in Neopia.p "Selcia? Could you come here for a moment?" My mom said. I came down the stairs of our small Neohome. At the time I was a Red Zafara just happy to be me. When I got to the kitchen I saw Mom sitting at the kitchen table reading the Neopian Times. She looked up at me and smiled.br

"I know we're not that rich so we don't get much food. We only have 200 np left. I also know this is an ackward decision but I want to spend it on the Wheel of Excitment." She said. I looked at her hard and thought of the possibilities of becoming rich on that thing. "Well there's more ways to win than not. So I guess we can try but only once. Please," I said to my Mom. We walked down to Neopia Central and got our money out of the bank. When we got to the Wheel in Faerieland I was the one who got to spin it.br "Come on 10,000!" I yelled. When it came to a stop I saw it was on the skeleton sign. A tingly feeling rushed through my head then through my body. I fell to the ground. Mom ran to me and picked me up. "I don't think that's ten thousand np, Mommy." I said weakly. I fainted and couldn't remember what happened next but when I woke up we were at the hospital. There was a Gelert standing next to me shaking her head. br "I'm not sick am I?" I asked. Mom came in the room. br "Maybe we shouldn't have played the Wheel of Excitement. You have Bloaty Belly and we don't have enough money to buy Flat-U-Less tablets." She said.br "I'm very sorry this had to happen" The nurse said and Mom left with me in her hands. A strange man walked by with an overcoat hiding his face. His hand moved toward Mom. br "Here you go...I hope you lose!" The man said and handed Mom a lottery ticket. He snickered and ran off.br "Hmm, when are they picking numbers, Mom?" I aksed. She shrugged and walked on. When we got home I was put to bed and when I woke up it was about noon. I crawled out of bed and looked for Mom" She wasn't anywhere.br "MOM! Where are you? I don't know where you are!" I looked everywhere in our small house. I fell to the floor and started crying.br"Mommy!" pIt was hours before I got enough strength to look outside for her. I looked everywhere. When I got to the next street looking for her but I collapsed. I ran out of strength to continue looking for her. I fainted again. From what my Mom told me this is what happened while I was out cold.br She walked up to the Neohome and found the door wide open. She walked inside and without thinking about the door. br "Selcia! Guess what! Come down here for a second." She yelled upstairs thinking I was up there. She figured I was asleep so she continued reading the Neopian Times waiting for me to wake up. She had a huge bag lying there on the table. She looked up the stairs again and thoguht:p Hmm, She's been asleep for a long time. I better go check on her.

She walked upstairs and when she went into my room she gasped. The sheets were empty. She looked all over the house looking for me.brThen she remembered the door. She ran to it and yelled. br"SELCIA!! Where are you?!?" By this time I had awoken. I groaned and got up. I looked around.br "Where am I?" I thought. I remembered and continued looking for Mom. "Wait. What am I doing? She obviously abandoned me. She

doesn't want a sick pet so she leaves me. Well fine! I can find a better owner!" I thought. I walked myself towards the pound. I was put in a cage for days and when somebody walked up I smiled. br "Oh! She's adorable! What's her name?" The person asked. A blue Uni walked up.br "Her name is Sikia or something like that." She said and I got angry.br "My name is Selcia!" I yelled. The person smiled and said: "Well, Selcia! You got spunk and a new owner!" I bounced up and down. br 'What's your name?" I asked. She finished filling out her paperwork.br "My name is Lady Franschwick," She said. br "Lady Franse-whatever. That's a nice name!" I said. She growled at me and said: "FransCHWICK! Chwick!" I walked all the way to my my new home. Or at least my new mansion!br"Where could she be? I've looked everywhere for her!" My Mom told me what happened while I was at the mansion. "I bought her a new toy and some food to last us another two days from the money I found on the ground and she's gone! I wish I had Selcia back." Mom said and walked outside.br "SELCIA!! Where are you?!? I miss you!"p Meanwhile, at the mansion I was having the time of my life. I totally forgot about my other mom. Many days and weeks passed and I got bored of having all the stuff I wanted. The mailbox was cramed full of messages about wanting this or that. br "Mom, I forgot what my other mom was like. Do you know?" I asked Lady Franschwick. The Lady walked into my playroom.br "I don't know. I never met her." She said and walked out of the room. I continued playing with my things. Two hours passed.br "SELCIA! Dinner time!" The Lady called. I ran towards the kitchen and ate. "Hmm, this is what I had when my real mom created me. I sat at our small table eating away. I was finished and I played outside with my Mom. We played Gormball and Mom wasn't very good at it. She told me never to forget the house we live on and someday we'll move to a better Neohome. I remember!" I thought and finished my food. br "I'm going to play outside for a while! O.K.?" I said and ran out the door. I never came back to that place. I found my real home and ran inside. "I don't care if she doesn't want me! I want her!" I yelled and jumped on her lap. br "SELCIA! I love you! Don't do that again!" Mom said and hugged me. "I won't. I promise!" I said and hugged he back. br "Go to your room for me please!" Mom said and we ran to my room. It was painted my favorite color! Purple! There was a plushie lying there on the ground and a wrapped up parcel on a chair. "Can I?" I asked wanting to open it up.br "Sure you can!" Mom said and I opened it up. It was a Purple Paint Brush. I started crying. br "I'm so happy! How'd you afford this?" I aksed. "You know that lottery ticket? I won 4000 np in shares!" Mom said. The next morning we went to the Rainbow Pool. I was painted purple. 

"I love it!" I exclaimed. "I love you Mommy!" I said and hugged her. "I love you too, Selcia!" I ran off.br "You can't catch me!" I said and started to go slower. br "SELCIA! Wait up! I don't like this game!" Mom yelled. I ran back to her and jumped into her arms. br"Mommy!"p I guess being poor is much better than being rich. I'm glad I found Mommy again. I wonder where I'd be if I still lived with that Frans-Shwerk...erm no was it Franschweek? Whatever that lady's name was. 


End file.
